


The Journey

by Bunnyhops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhops/pseuds/Bunnyhops
Summary: Hermione thought that helping Neville in the greenhouses would be simple. It was far from it. She embarks on a journey that changes her life over time, literally.





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelsOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkAngelsOfSorrowReturns).



Author: BunnyHops

Pairing: Hermione/Sirius

Characters: Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Neville

Scenario: Hermione thought that helping Neville in the greenhouses would be simple. It was far from it. She embarks on a journey that changes her life over time, literally.

 

THE JOURNEY

 

“I… I Lov- I mean, you are very important to me,“ He stuttered. 

Hermione frowned.  Not because he had just declared his feelings for her, but because she kind of just… arrived.  It was like she walked through a fog and this handsome, young, and somewhat familiar-looking, man was looking at her with adoring eyes.  Though, now he was frowning, and his expression was swinging between uncertainty and irritation. 

His expressions stopped somewhere in the middle, at stoic, and he exhaled loudly out of his nose.  “Hermione,” his tone both abrupt and gentle. “I need you to focus.” 

_Right. Focus._

She squinted.  “I’m focused.  I’m just a little confused and my head feels strange.”

Someone shouted. “OI!!”

Hermione felt like she was moving in slow motion, as her head turned to see who was shouting. 

The fog was coming back. Was that… “Sirius?” she whispered more to herself than to the handsome, young, and somewhat familiar man in front her, who was now looking like his whole day was ruined.

CLARITY

“Hermione!” Neville yelled, catching her elbow.  “Are you alright?” he asked but didn’t wait for her response as he helped her to stand.  “You have to use caution with these plants.  These are magical Peyote cacti. We aren’t certain of the long-term effects of bare-skin contact.”  He huffed. “That’s why we wear these gloves. I spelled them myself for your extra protection.”

“I’m sorry, Neville.  I just tripped over the spade you left in the middle of the aisle.” She curtly responded to his scolding; her eyes bouncing between the spade and Neville. It had its desired effect.  He looked sufficiently chastened.

She returned focus to the cacti, shaking off the weird mental detour. 

Still, she paused, _Sirius…_ She missed him. 

Hermione took a moment to remember the singular connection they shared when she helped Harry bring food and clothing to Sirius while he was hiding out with Buckbeak. 

Harry would sleep, and Hermione would read to Sirius, and listen to stories of harrowing adventure while he was an Auror, in his youth.  Sirius and Hermione had always agreed that in another time, and in different circumstances, they would be close friends.  Hermione would always add an addendum in her mind, ‘ _maybe more…_ ’

“Hermione,” Neville called from across the table.

She smiled, drawn out of her reverie, and fitting her gloves to her fingers. “I’m focused!” she quickly replied.

The day went down hill from there.  She had two more “episodes” as she started calling them since she attributed them to the cactus she touched.  The second episode occurred in the middle of one of Neville’s lectures on the importance of paying attention to detail when dealing with unknowns.

Neville had, at first, thought that Hermione’s eyes glazing over was a sign of her being turned on by his vast knowledge of all things plant life, and his clever way of applying that knowledge to life in general.  After all, it was no secret Hermione Granger loved a large… intellect.

It took him a few moments to realize, that her expression was not one of desire.  He noted, upon closer inspection, that there was nothing behind her previously-thought salacious gaze.  That it and she were, at the moment, vacant.

He watched her as she stood in place.

Her eyes were moving quite fast as if she were in REM sleep.  Her breathing had sped up, and she was beginning to look… _warm_.  

Neville was perplexed, and slightly disappointed.

**_OoO_ **

Hermione “awakened” in a state of bliss; legs spread, body naked and sweating.  She took a breath before panic set in and looked at her - benefactor…? assailant…? she wasn’t ready to make a decision yet. 

Dark hair, long and wavy.  Broad shoulders tanned and muscular. 

Very. Talented. Tongue.

“Oh!” she chirped.  “Yes!” she cried as the orgasm hit her square on, making her toes curl.

Floating down from the clouds, Hermione decided that he was definitely a benefactor just as her legs spread up and out, and a rather pleasurable masculine invasion occurred!

Her eyes popped open and made contact with the most beautiful dark eyes that looked – Hermione gasped! 

 _It couldn’t be!_   She thought frantically.  “Sirius!”

He smiled, and she left that plane.

***

“Hermione, are you alright?” Neville asked, again.  He felt like she was coming back to him.  Her eyes blinked, and awareness returned.  He focused on the small beads of sweat above her top lip, and noted her flushed cheeks.  “Are you alright?  Maybe you should sit down.  I’ll call Madam Pomfrey.”

Hermione’s hand lifted to slow his progress, “No-no.  I’m okay.  Though, I think I should go rest.  I do feel a bit faint.”   Neville was nodding in agreement, his mind documenting what had occurred today.  “Please record what you feel for research purposes on the Peyote Cacti.  It will help us better understand its potency and potential uses.”  Hermione nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

A little wobbly, Hermione slowly stood and walked to the Apparition point.  Before she left, she waved good bye to Neville with a smile.

Immediately after she popped out, he set to cover the Peyote Cacti to prevent anyone else accidently touching the spines with their bare skin.

**

The third episode happened as she sat on her couch.  Her body jerked at the loud voices filled with emotion. It was an argument of some sort.

“I have to do something, Sirius!”

“Reg - No!  It shouldn’t be you,” Sirius replied to his younger brother.

“Who then?  You? They’d Avada you in a second,” Regulus retorted. 

Sirius looked at Hermione, silently pleading with her to take his side.  It dawned on her, rather abruptly – like being stupefied into a wall, about what and why they were arguing, and she felt like the Fates were conspiring with her and them to right the past and mend the future.

It all came back to her.  Being on the run, the fear, the discoveries, the dungeons… everything.  She also knew the cautionary tales of time travel and sharing information that could and would change the future.  One could alter the future for the worse if one was not careful. 

But even as the warning ran through her head, she found herself lifting her chin to speak.

“Horcruxes.  He’s made Horcruxes.  We have to find them and destroy them – then destroy Him.” She paused and sadly shook her head. “so many deaths…”

Hermione didn’t realize she was crying until Regulus brushed a tear from her cheek. 

“How do we destroy them?” Sirius asked, both wizards sitting down in front of her.  Never once questioning; just took her word as truth.

She faded out of their time and back into her own at that moment, though, she trusted that her past self would give them all the information they would need.

She came back to silence.

Silence was odd and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight.  Her neighbors were not quiet, and the main boulevard was right outside her town home. 

As she stood, her head felt light, but not foggy.  She walked to the window to look out.  She frowned, then looked around her living room.  It was her couch, and this was her living room, but that was not her street, and those were not Muggles.

Her Floo activated, startling her.  “Yes?” she called out, without preamble. No matter what plane she was in, she knew she wouldn’t give just anyone access. “’Mione!”

Furrowing her brows and walking quickly to her fireplace.  She knew that voice, but it couldn’t be.  He died in the war. Stopping short and looking aghast at the head poking out of her Floo. “Remus?!!?"

Her tone provoked alarm and he jumped out of her Floo.  “What?? Are you alright?”  The questions came out rapid fire, with him poised for a fight. 

His nearness to Hermione sparked a series of memories to flood her mind, making her a bit nauseated.  “I need to sit,” she said as she walked to her familiar couch. 

Remus immediately went into care-giver mode and decided that a kettle of tea would do them both some good.  “I just came from Neville’s.  He said you weren’t feeling well and that you had touched that Peyote Cacti.  He asked that I check up on you.”

Hermione was still looking at him like he was growing tulips from his nose.  “Hermione?”

She blinked.  “How’s Tonks?” she probed.

He blinked back. “Who?”

_Bloody Hell._

Clearing her throat, she repeated, “Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Andy’s daughter?”

Hermione slowly nodded. The entire situation was surreal.

Remus shrugged and then furrowed his brows.  “Alright, I suppose. Are you alright?”

Hermione slowly shook her head No.  She smiled when he looked alarmed.  “I’m fine,” she countered.  “Just feisty.”

He looked relieved and nodded, obviously content upon seeing her.  He stood and made his way to the Floo, forgetting the pot of tea.  “If you need me, Floo me or Luna.  But I need to get back.  We think she’ll have the baby any minute now.”  He looked excited. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped, but she faked it.  “Okay! …uhh, fingers crossed!”

Remus left, and Hermione decided she needed a nap.

Walking to her bedroom, she mumbled, “Luna and Remus.  Pregnant!”

OoO

Holding Kreacher’s head in his lap, Regulus frowned.  “I’m so sorry, Kreacher.”  The old elf was weak and dehydrated, but alive. 

Regulus looked up.  “We have to go back!”

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. 

Hermione plopped down on the ground near the two but didn’t move the comfort the elf.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t know what’s down there!”

Regulus watched as Kreacher fell asleep and breathed deeply.  Even as he nodded, his mind turned.  He knew what needed to be done.

**

Hermione woke to pounding on her windows.  It was morning daylight and looked like an entire parliament of owls were sitting on her perch. They were all waiting to hand over their missives.  She recognized some; others not so much.

As she stood, the walls caved in and the floor bent.  She caught her balance on her dresser… her very fine, very foreign dresser.  “Where did this come from?”

She didn’t answer herself, because things were still wobbly.  Closing her eyes, and trying not to focus on the Owl’s hoots, she made her way back to her bed and sat down.

_Deep breath in.  Deep breath out._

Closed eyes, deep breathing and memories flooding her system.  The new memories were crowding out her old ones; pushing them away like children all trying to get some candy.  It was both nauseating and giving her a giant headache. 

_Deep breath._

Walls changed colors.  Floors went from wood to carpet to wood again.  Furniture changed.

She had only felt this way once.  It was during her third year at Hogwarts, with the time turner. Though, the feeling then wasn’t nearly as bad as now. 

Finally, it stopped. The world stopped spinning, the floor stopped moving and the owl’s were no longer sitting on the perch.

“Hey Kitten.”

She was lying in bed when he sat next to her.  It was Sirius and she wanted to cry. “Hey,” she croaked.

“What happened?” she asked, rubbing her temple.

“Nasty tumble,” another voice from the corner told her.

“Regulus?”

He nodded and smiled.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, more memories invaded and with the last few, she sat straight up in bed.  “Sirius??” 

He shifted backwards a bit, worried she was going to hex him. “Yes.” His eyes bouncing from her to his brother.

“We are married???” She all but shouted and lifted her ring finger to look at the wedding band. 

He nodded, more than little worried. “Six years now, Kitten.  Do you not remember our courtship and wedding?”

She tried remembering, but was only able to piece together small bits of data, like the ceremony.  “Only bits and pieces.”  She was starting to cry now, but Sirius couldn’t let that happen.  He adored her.  She was his sun, moon, stars and everything in between. 

“Oh.  Well, you couldn’t get enough of me.”

Regulus made a strangled noise from the other side of the bed.  “Just give it time, Herm, the memories will come.”  Regulus was always wiser than his years.

He was right.  The memories did come.  Sirius had chased and wore down Hermione for two years before she agreed to even go on a date with him.  It hadn’t even been a result of anything he did that changed her mind.  He was injured from a stray curse during a routine search and seizure of a black-market dealer of dragon scales.  He ended up in the hospital and was being treated when Hermione came rushing in, threatening to hex anyone who stood in the way of her making sure "her" Sirius was okay. He wore the most beautiful grin as she barged into the exam room. "Miss me, Kitten?" he'd asked. Upon Hermione verifying that he would be fine, she'd hexed him again for cheek then kissed him long and hard. Sirius had stayed an Auror and loved every moment of it.

It turned out that all those ‘episodes’ were real, and Hermione, The Black brothers and a marked few others, had destroyed what needed to be destroyed, so Voldemort could be killed.

Regulus had not sacrificed himself for the cause, Kreacher had decided that he no longer wanted to stay tied to this plane.  He consumed the potion again and let the Inferi take him.  Before he died, Kreacher used elf magic to send his beloved master home.

Hermione and Sirius were happily married, living in a renovated number 12 Grimmauld place. 

The other memories, the first ones, were there still, but with each passing day, and her discovery of things that were different, they faded. Remus was alive and happy.  Fenrir was not. 

Ron was married to Lavender Brown and Harry never knew his aunt and uncle.  Lily and James had cut ties with them several years ago.  The only reason Hermione even knew Harry in this life was because Sirius, James and Lily were close friends.  Hermione was closer to her brother in law, Regulus. She still wondered how he declared his love of her in one episode and she was having sex with Sirius in the other.  The brothers refused to talk about it.

Hermione eventually shared her story with Neville, who documented everything and then authored a best-seller on the effects of Peyote Cacti in the magical communities.

Upon his book wining a research and development award in the science and botany communities, Hermione found out she was not the only one who had experienced time travel from the cactus. 

There was another, very old, native American woman, who spared her tribe from the war between the Norse men and other tribes of southern America.  Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Regulus were currently en route to meet her.

The end.

 

 

 

 


End file.
